High pressure lubricating systems deliver lubricant to one or more points of use, and include force feed box lubricators and other systems that are self-contained and provide an economical, convenient and reliable method of dispensing lubrication to pumps and compressors
High pressure lubricating systems are often used in connection with reciprocating gas compressors. Reciprocating gas compressors are used in many industries and compress many different types of gases at high pressures. One of the most critical and demanding lubrication applications is high-pressure lubrication delivery to low density polyethylene resins (LDPE) compressors. In the LDPE manufacturing process, polyethylene can reach pressures as high as 55,000 PSI. Hence, the supply of a precise volume of lubricant is critical to the operation of the compressor and for extending the component life. Further, because of the nature of the end product, food grade oil must be utilized to lubricate the LDPE compressors.
Sealed pumping units such as force feed box lubricators have the advantage that they are relatively easy to remove for servicing with dissembling the complete lubricator from the installation. The units also allow for individual pumps to be added or changed in order to alter the number of pumps needed or the pressure rating of the individual feeds. Despite these advantages, currently, lubricator pumping units are fitted with integral sight feed showing the flow of lubricant into each line. Flow cannot be accurately measured or confirmed. Furthermore, use of food grade oil causes excessive wear on lever bushings and camshafts which leads to mechanical failures of these parts. Often metals come off these parts and end up in the oil reservoir and are carried to the compressor pump.